


The basics of ABO in my writing

by dannisaur



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, for my works that I will do in the future, the basic of my ABO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannisaur/pseuds/dannisaur
Summary: This is for anyone who wants to read any of my stories that will come out in the future that has ABO. So if you like ABO stories then read this to get the gist of how the ABO works for my work.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	The basics of ABO in my writing

If you're confused then let me explain the ABO dynamics.

Alpha are the more dominant of all three, also the Alphas  
no matter the gender has a dick that can knot an omega/beta, if you're a female alpha then you have a vagina and a dick,  
the female alpha can knot and impregnate female and male omegas, and female betas and Alphas. Male alpha can pregnant female  
alpha, female betas, and male and female omegas. All Alphas have ruts once a month for a week if your a female Alpha then their rut will last for four days and then they  
start their period for 3 days. When an Alpha is in a rut they become more aggressive and horny. A way to make an Alphas rut  
more bearable is if they knot an omega, or if a beta takes a medication that makes the Alphas brain think that they are an  
omega(but it's expensive to buy) 

Betas can impregnate female alphas female betas, and female (if you're a male beta   
then you can impregnate a male omega)omegas, they also can be an 'omega' and 'alpha' in a relationship but male betas can't get   
pregnant. Betas are a normal human, they don't have heats and ruts and a female will have a period once a month for 7/3 days Males can get  
anyone that has female genitalia pregnant (yes that means male omegas) female betas can get pregnant by anyone who has male  
genitalia(even female alphas and male omegas can get a female beta pregnant) they also do have a scent but it smells like  
how a normal person smells like (so like sweat and your natural musk) also betas can help out an omega in heat or alpha in a rut  
as long as they take the pills that make the beta smell like an omega/alpha. 

Omegas all have a vagina if you're a male omega then you have a dick, vagina, and breasts that can produce milk, you also  
don't have to be pregnant to produce milk, omegas start producing milk when they have their first heat, so they need  
someone to help drink the milk, or use a breast pump to get rid of the milk. Omegas have heat every once a month for seven days,  
they also all have a period but it's only for three days, some poor omegas have their period and heat synch up. Male omegas can  
get female alphas/betas/omegas pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes this makes sense, if you see any spelling errors comment. Also if you're confuse then comment or message me. All criticism is welcome as long as it helps me in the future.


End file.
